Don't Leave
by The Origami Child
Summary: Japan wants America, but doesn't know how to do it, but soon he gets the chance when drunk America asks Japan for help with a certain project. However the project soon starts to spiral out of control! Twists and turns at every chapter! Genres: horror, fluff, comedy?, romance, and soon lemons. This is definitely not your everyday cliche love story! R&R Mature
1. Distraught, Drunk, Dreamed

"Dude you guys! Hello? Assholes listen! Since I'm the only one around here that has looks, power, money, and brains we are doing to do what I say! Any objections other than the wineo France?" said America.

"Ahonhon, America, you the last person who I would think that had a brain and used it!" said France as he pushed England away. As he said this he started laughing and pointing.

"Not cool man, we bailed you out after Germany totaled your fat ass in World War II! So just stuff some cheese in your mouth and shut up," said America as he slammed on the desk.

"I could say the same to you, shut up and eat your burgers; since they are so healthy for you. Looking closer I notice that you have gained weight, and you are dumb as ever!"

"France I should stick your Eiffel tower up your ass, just for saying that. But I'm a hero, so I gotta be better than you. Presides it already seems as if you have something or someone already up your ass,"

"Everyone shut up! We are here to have a meeting! Not to talk about France's love life and America's lack of one!" said Germany as he stood up and knocked over a table.

"Aiya!" said China as he held his panda closer to him, while nuzzling its face.

"I agree with Germany, we are clearly making China upset. Annnd I'm supposed to do that to him!" said Russia as he looked at China then at the Panda. In Russia's mind he saw a China wearing only panda ears huggling Russia.

"What every you thinking of now, get out of your mind aru!" said China as he blushed.

Eventually meeting started to continue, Kiku had remained close to Canada. That was probably the reason why no one heard him. During the chaos Kiku saw America eat his burgers, but instead of eating them inhumanely Kiku could actually see the burger before it was sallowed. After the meeting Kiku ran towards America.

"America-san, I noticed that you were a rittle upset today. Is something wrong?" he said as he tried to talk louder than America's slurping.

"Sup Japan, didn't know you where there. Oh yea, when I have to deal with France I always get tired. I know I'm not in hero form right now, but he does get on my nerves. Sometimes I just wish I could... oh well. Gotta go, England and I are going drinking," said America

"Ah wait, America-san! I was actually going to try an American beer. Germany gave me one of his beers, and I went to sleep. I would like to know if America-san's beers are a little better tasting, said Kiku. Why did he want to be around America?

"Dude that would be awesome! Bummer, but I have business with England and England doesn't like to drink when other people are watching him,"

"Doesn't he mind that you are watching him?"

"Nah, he doesn't with me, maybe some other time?" said America as he waved enthusiastically good bye to Kiku.

Kiku turned and started his walk home. It soon became late, the stars started to come out. Kiku paused and into the sky. When he got home his dog greeted him

"I'm back. The room does seems a little empty and quiet," said Japan as he walked over to his porch. "I wonder if I was as powerful as England, maybe America would have an interest in me? What am I saying? America-san is to hyper to be around me, I'm sure he would get bored of me," as Kiku said this he looked up at the stars. He counted 50, then his dog wandered over and started hugging his leg. "I wonder what America-san is doing with England. Sometimes I wish England would just dissappear. What am I thinking? England is very nice and polite, although sometimes I can't understand his accent. Maybe I should try to have America-san come to my house and drink here. It's to far away for him to travel, he wouldn't go," said Kiku as he started to stand up from his desk. He got ready for bed, and went to sleep. He started to dream.

Kiku started to dream that he and America were talking and using each other's names. Alfred told a joke to him and Kiku started to laugh. When Kiku stopped laughing he noticed that America was talking to England. Kiku looked at England, later Kiku somehow managed to get England by himself. He had tied England to a chair. Kiku had a knife in his hands. Slowly he started to get near the trapped country. Kiku then got closer to England, he put the blade on England's skin. Slowly he started to skin the skin off of England. The skin fell off in a curved way as if you skinned a apple. Kiku was done with England's right arm, the muscle was showing. Kiku brought out his chopsticks and started to poke the bare muscle. Soon blood made the entire skinned arm become a messy red. Kiku dried off the blood with a towel, during this England had screamed so much that he lost his voice. Kiku then started to touch England's messy hair, he then felt his own. His was so silky, but England's was so soft and fluffy. Maybe Alfred liked like that about England. Kiku continued to touch his hair and sighed. The terrified England looked up as Kiku put his hand on England's hair. Little by little Kiku pulled out all or most of England's fluffy hair. Kiku then got a threaded needle and started to thread the hair pores together. When he was done England had hair like him, it was black and shiny. England looked at Kiku with fear in his eyes. Kiku used the needled to sew one eye open and one eye shut forever. Blood started to trickle from the eyelid into the open eye, thus causing the eye to burn. Kiku looked at England's lips, England had such a pretty shade. Kiku used his knife to cut the lip open then sewed the parts to make a huge bloody lip, twice the other size. Kiku looked ad England's legs, he was so much taller than Kiku was and America-san was tall too. Surely someone who was of equal height would be better than someone much shorter. Kiku cut England's legs off at half way of the shin. After cutting the feet off Kiku sewed the feet onto England's stubs. Now England was shorter than Kiku. Fast forward to Kiku and Alfred talking. Apparently Alfred asked if Kiku saw England. Kiku smile and snapped his fingers and soon the mutilated England came to Alfred and Kiku. England ran towards Alfred and uttered a word sounding like help me. Kiku pushed England aside and kissed Alfred. Kiku stopped and looked into Alfred's eyes and said the phrase in dream. Kiku said this "Choose me now,".

Kiku awoke to see himself in a trance it was morning and he broke out into a cold sweat. Why was he so distressed and macabre? Part of him felt guilty for wanting to see England like that and kissing Alfred. As Kiku took his shower the phone rang. Kiku picked it up and answered.

"This is Japan speaking,"

"Sup! Dude I bought some of the best tasting American beers ever made and I am coming over to your house, actually I am really close. See you there!" as Alfred said this he hung up. Typical American thought Japan. Looking around he saw what a mess the house was, Japan started to clean. Soon America was at the door. Japan quickly got up and opened the door. There was America, he smiled so brightly.

"I'm sorry for my house, I did not know that you were coming, otherwise I would have cleaned it up better!" said Kiku as he bowed.

"Nope its fine! It still looks better than my economy at the time being! Anyways lets open a bottle of beer and get this party started!"

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope just you and me compadre!"

As the two talked and as America laughed Kiku stood up and went into the kitchen to take his anti-alcoholic pills. He had just made them that way he would not wake up in a weird place again. As he came back and as the hours dragged on, Kiku took another pill, soon it was noon. America was finally drunk. Kiku smiled, but then he was startled to see Alfred still able to talk.

"God Japan, you got it good. You've got these outa world smarts! You can build crap from my actual crap and sell it. You cdan make these cute little boxes of fuck that don't fill you up at all. Your economy just keeps getting better and bedder. Are you sure you aren't China? Egh, Imma let you in on a little tinsy secret. My thing is falling to pieces, can't you help me out? Booddy? Pail? Al friend of mine? Gawk, my boss is getting mad about this and that and he wants me to figure it out and I don't know what to do and I keep getting hit on bi Russia and I don't like him that way and I don't like him at all and don't you know that Canada is my brother and that little creep keeps whining that I don't know him and his stuff and I'm supposed to care and you're the only friend I have! England being a dick, just because I said that when I fed my dog his scones it had to get it's stomach pumped,"

"I could help you,"

"Really man? I would love you! You aren't gonna pull this weird Asian crap like. I sorta will won't will help you in the end crap on me are you? China did that and now I gotta pay his money for my stuff and...,"

"No, this could be real all you would have to do is..."

"Do waht? Be your lover, a maid, sex slave, boyfriend, ally, be an experiment, a water bottle, cosplay, helper, rapist, kill someone, marry you, help you come up with stuff, save the world, be a model, or a..."

"No of course not any of those, but you would have to ...,"

-to be continued-

Hi guys! Sorry if it came out racist, it is Hetalia. There will be blood and smut later. Hopefully you liked the story as much as I did making it at 11:00 at night when I should reading fanfiction. Anyways comment concerns and sorry for any mistakes.

Thank you!


	2. Movies, Mystery, Murder?

**Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews for my story! **

"Well then Japan spit it out already!" said America as he stared at Kiku with his mouth open.

"Yes, sorry... I would like you to please direct a movie that I am writing,"

"Sure, man whatever you want! So Japan, what are we talking about for payment? My services don't come cheap. The cost of making the movie, the actors, and the other things are going to be under my control. You should also know that you will have equal power as I do in making the decisions." When America said this Kiku chocolate eyes grew. It was amazing that in such a little time America was able to sober up and be more competent that what he normally was. "Hey, dude, Japan! What's up? You just keep staring at me."

"Sorry, and please excuse me for saying this, but how are you able to become sober so quickly?"

"Oh, that's an easy trick I learned when I am with my boss. All you have to do is remember that if you get fired France will rape you along with Russia."

"I will try that, thank you America-san."

"No prob! So about how much do I get paid to direct your movie?"

"Ummm, you get 10% of whatever we make. Will that suffice?"

"Sure! Lets make a multimillion dollar movie! Or whatever yen movie... Anyways, whats the title and what is it about?"

"Its called Don't Leave, it is a dramatic love story between two people not meant to be,"

"Oh like Westside Story!"

"I haven't seen that movie, but it is like Romeo and Juliet,"

"Oh yeah I heard about that one! It copied Westside Story, just like every other movie that Iggy made!"

"Iggy?"

"A nickname for England, another one is Limy. But whenever I call him that he hits me..."

"Oh, why do you call him that then?"

"Cuz, well, I, it's an inside joke."

"Ah, alright."

"Going back to the movie, why is it forbidden?" When America said this Kiku looked at America and blushed. Kiku looked down and stared at the ground then looked at America.

"Well, it's between two men... My country calls it a yaoi."

"Sure gay porn, that's sorta cool... I mean if your into it and stuff... Awk...," America laughed awkwardly and scratched his head while he looked around. His gaze met Kiku's stare. America blushed and smiled a bit.

"Yes, I don't know why but it seems that they are quite popular now."

"Sooo, anyways can you describe what the gays- I mean guys are like? Their personality and their body. I just want to see if I can find anyone who could fit the order."

"Well it is through the point of view of average size man or smaller who is shy, timid, and little yandere..."

"Just like you! Wait, what's yandere?"

"When a person seems to be fine, but is really ummmm, mentally unstable; just a little!"

"So yeah! Just like you!" America smiled his thousand volt smile at Kiku who blushed. "Well except the yandere part! You couldn't hurt anything!" America started to laugh as he put his huge hand on Kiku's head and started to rub his hair. Kiku's nose started to bleed. "Uh, dude, your nose is bleeding."

"Its fine, thank you,"

"What's the other character like?"

"He is tall, strong, caring, handsome, confident, outgoing, hungry, a little dull, full of energy, oblivious, and most importantly loyal."

"Japan, I think I know who you were talking about when you described your 'character'."

Kiku blushed as hard as he could. He then looked to the ground and started moving his foot around. "Who do you think it is?"

"Easy! Iggy! Or England!"

Japan's smile turned into O.O when America said that. Japan immediately was going to correct America, but in fear of America finding out he was silent.

"Oh! I see it now! Don't worry I'll get you two together! Wow Japan, I never knew that you had it in you! To be honest I'm a little disappointed that you chose him...," America started to blush after he said this. He then started to quickly gather his things while thoughts of why he said that raced through his mind. "I-umm gotta go now. Umm, when you're done with the script tell me and we can go on a date- I mean a meeting! Bye Japan!" as America said this he rushed out as quickly as he could. Kiku continued to stare at the ground in disbelief at what America said. Quietly he stood up and walked to the door and stared out.

"No way, it is impossible you can't feel the same way." Kiku said as he sighed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck was that! Why did I say that? Kiku's my friend! Although he does look like a girl, but he's a dude! Even though his package could be a postcard compared to mine," said America as he continued to run. After the plane ride home he kept looking out the window. "I'm not homo. I know! I just need to get Japan and Limy together!" he said as he made a phone call to England.

"Top of the morning to you, wait is this America? Ugh what is it now? Did you start another war?"

"No! Well actually yeah. My boss got me involved with Afghanistan and I need you to help me out. But I'll talk to you later about that! I want you to star in a movie!"

"Damn it Alfred! Can't I go a year without having to deal with you and your wars? What movie do you want me to star in?"

"Actually it's Japan's,"

"Oh, then it will definitely be better than yours,"

"Hey Limy guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up! :D"

"Sigh, do you want me in your movie or not? I mean this is not the best way to go about getting actors or anyone to really want anything to do with you. You are way to rash with your descisions. I am happy that you thought of me first, but did you even think of anyone else that would be avaliable if I wasn't able to do your movie? I mean you just can't keep going on like this! One day your luck will run out and there you will be without anyone to help you and-,"

"Kay thanks Iggy! I'll call you more when Japan finally finishes the script."

"Did you listen to anything that I just said?"

"Yep! I got nag nag nag nag and I'll do it then more nags,"

"Just tell me what the genre is,"

"Ummm, Japan said it's a dramatic forbidden love between two gays. Thanks again for agreeing! I recorded this conversation that had you agreeing so you can't back out now! See you Iggy!" said America as he pressed end call on his iPhone 4 S.

"Damn it Alfred! Stop pulling a Nixon!" said England as he hung up his phone. He then looked around. England pulled out his pocket watch. After checking the time he looked at the side opposite of the watch. It was picture of Alfred and him together on Space Mountain. England sighed as he poured himself another cup of tea. His mind started to wander as he thought back to when Alfred made Disneyland.

It was hot outside and easily the worst time to be out in the sun. Alfred had just squandered his money on making an amusement park. Now he wanted England to come and test out a few of the rides. Alfred needed someone other than him to test all the rides to make sure that they were all safe for others. So he called England to come and test all of the rides. England remembered throwing up on almost all of them except the tram ride. Actually the tram ride around Disneyland was the only place where America slept. England smiled as he thought of a tired Alfred sleeping on the tram as it ran around the park. Throughout the time there Alfred went back and forth taking his time to fix the rides and check before they rode. Amazingly enough when England puked on "It's a small world" America looked concerned. Some of the pool water got in England's mouth... As Alfred cleaned the water a small Asian man talked to Alfred. England woke up as he realized that the man was Japan.

"But why was Japan there? I mean it was only supposed to be just America and I. Alfred knew how to do everything. Why was Japan there?" England got on the phone again and called Japan.

"This is Japan speaking," said Kiku.

"Sorry to bother you, but it seems that when Alfred and I were at Disneyland you were there. If you don't mind me asking, why were you there?"

"America invited me to come. He wanted me to test the rides with him. I didn't know that you were there,"

"Oh, but I saw you on the small boat ride. I um accidentally secreted some fluids through my mouth and when Alfred was cleaning it I saw you talking to him."

"That's impossible, that is the only ride that we didn't go on. Now I know why. Maybe you thought you saw me there. The heat might have altered your vision."

"You are probably right. Anyways good bye and thank you," said England as he hung up.

Kiku hung up the phone and walked around. He then went to his library and pulled out a scrap book titled as "Alfred". Kiku scrolled through the pages until he came to the one of them on the tram. It was America conducting the tram and Kiku smiling. Kiku ran his hands on America's face as he closed his eyes. Kiku as he stood up and went back to his computer after deleting the previous ending he wrote a new one. Before, the main character lived happily with the other man. After, the main character is crying over the other man's body. The other man's body had a dagger in his heart.

"England, soon you will stop making such lies about Alfred and I. Soon you will stop making anything, forever," said Kiku as he started printing the pages.

**Is Kiku really going to kill England? **

**Subscribe and find out! **

**P.S feel free to review what you think will happen! **


	3. Theatre, Travel, Two

**Sorry if there are typos, spell check might of made it weird.**

Flash forward to the next week.

"Hey Japan! I found the perfect spot for my movie! I got all the other people as well! Did you finish the script? Meet me in Hollywood tomorrow and bring me the script! You gotta be there at 4:00 P.M! See you!" said America on the voicemail.

Kiku sighed and started to think about where in Hollywood and what time zone was Alfred thinking? 4:00 P.M. is different than 4:00 P.M in America. Kiku sighed again and put away the groceries. After he went to his computer and ordered a one-way ticket to America. After getting the ticket, he went to his room and started to pack up what he thought he needed. He then started to wonder how long he would have to be in America. Kiku shuddered at the thought of being in such a strange place for too long. Kiku finally was able to pick out a few of his casual clothes and a few formal outfits. He started to wonder what America and England would wear. Kiku took forever to decide on whether to bring a bathing suit. He decided not to, the Californian sun would not be good for his pale complexion. After packing up he started to call his friend in Japan to watch over his dog. After doing all the other things that needed to be done he fell on his futon. He looked at his ceiling.

"Who thought that my little daydreams would be on the big screen? I wonder if everyone will like it. With Alfred directing it, it will either be amazing or pathetic," Kiku rolled on one side and started to hug his pillow. "All I wanted was to be with Alfred, now I can't back out." Kiku started to fall asleep after setting his alarm. He then started to dream.

Kiku was sitting in a huge movie theatre seeing credits to his movie. He heard applauds, but when he stood up he was the only one in the entire theatre. Kiku started looking around with his eyes chasing anything that moved in the theatre. Kiku looked around in the empty theatre until he saw a door. Kiku moved up towards it, only to have it burst open with water. Soon all the doors busted open with water pouring out of it. Kiku started to swim upward. As he started gasping he saw America and England talking on ceiling, upside down. He started yelling and begging them to help him out of the water. After seeing that it was in vain he started to splash England and America. The water continued to rise he then saw England put his hand out to help Kiku. America was still laughing at the joke England said. Kiku struggled to grab the hand. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled, thus making England fall into the water with him. The water was only a few inches from completely filling the theatre. Kiku struggled to get the last gasps of air as he could. Something huge rammed into Kiku's back. Kiku turned to see it was England's corpse ram into him. The water had completely filled the theatre. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Kiku looked down to see Alfred swim towards him. Alfred reached out his hand to Kiku. England's now living corpse took it and smiled at Kiku.

Kiku woke up to his alarm going off; quickly he got himself ready to leave. As he entered the airport he couldn't help but look around at all the other people excited to be in an airport. After the screening he was able to get into his plane. He then started to fall asleep. When he awoke he was in America.

"Welcome to America! Home of the free and land of the brave! As we are landing please do not get out of your seat or use your cell phone. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay," said the stewardess. After landing and going through the transportation he spotted Alfred waving at him.

"I didn't know that you would be here to pick me up. Thank you so much! But how did you know I would arrive at this time?" said Kiku struggling with his suitcases.

"You could call it a Hero's intuition!" said America as he took Kiku's luggage.

"Alfred that is bloody rubbish! Tell him the truth you git!" said England as he walked over towards them.

"Fine, the truth was that I was here to pick up Iggy, but then I saw you! The more the merrier!" said America as he started to walk away. After yelling at all of the yellow taxi's America called his personal helicopter to pick them up. "This is way better for a hero than a boring taxi!" he said as he flipped off the row of taxis. Kiku looked at England to see him with his hands over his face. "Hey come on Iggy!" said Alfred pushing England onto the plane after packing all of the luggage. The Helicopter flew around until it reached a very beautiful beach front hotel. The entire hotel was made of glass and metal. After landing the people came off the helicopter and onto the roof. America jumped out and was beaming. He then led the way to the stairs. Kiku turned around to see a struggling concierge with all of their luggage. Kiku put his hand to his face and bowed.

"Hurry up Japan!" said America as he ran towards the stairs. Kiku followed down a long stairway that led to a huge hallway that faced the ocean. It was quite a beautiful site. Kiku blushed and hurried to where America was dragging England. America pulled out an oddly shaped key and turned it into a doorknob that was at the end of the hallway. When Kiku walked through the door he froze at what he saw. The room was bigger than his house and more beautiful. It had stairs leading down. There was a wall/window that faced the city. It was still light out, but there the city lights flickered against the sunset. America grabbed Kiku's hand and pulled him down to the stairs, Kiku unwillingly let him. Kiku wanted to stay a little longer and look at the breathtaking view. After almost falling down the stairs, thanks to America, Kiku looked to see another wall window that saw the ocean. America let him go. Kiku walked towards the window and put his hand on the window.

"So what's the catch Alfred?" said England as he sighed. Kiku turned towards America. Both of the countries started to wonder that there was something America wasn't telling them.

"There is none!" said America still beaming, but not as high a voltage.

"Like bloody hell there isn't!"

"I wouldn't call it a catch, but you two are going to live here! I was only able to get one of these rooms and I had to fight off a few stars to get a room like this! Aren't you guys happy?"

"I'm fine with it, but Japan is you okay living with me?"

"I am fine with it. Please take care of me," said Kiku as he bowed to both of them.

"Okay see you guys then! There is an elevator right next to the room; to get here you have to press the button with a 'P'. It stands for penthouse. The password is 'Hero'. We start tomorrow! Call me if you want to go anywhere! Hollywood is intimidating to people who aren't used to her like I am!" as America said this he ran up the stairs and left the two of them to themselves.

Kiku and England continued to look around at the huge living space and unpacking their things.

"God save the Queen," said England. Kiku ran upstairs and right where the door was there was a huge bed. It was bigger than a King. It was made beautifully with cashmere bedding and the pillows were all made of memory foam. It was a bed that made any other seem like crap compared to it. There was only one problem. There was only one bed. That meant that Kiku and England would have to sleep with each other.

"I am going to sleep on the couch or the floor," said Kiku as he started to walk back.

"Don't be ridiculous Japan. This bed is big enough for more than five people,"

"Yes, but in my country sleeping in the same bed with someone is something that is very intimate and only reserved for lovers and such."

"I couldn't deal with myself if I saw you sleep on the couch, if it makes you sleep on the bed you can sleep here and I will sleep somewhere else. I am fine with that." As England said this he felt a little pain in his heart as replayed Kiku's words in his mind.

"No England-san! I could not live with myself if you went through that for me."

So it went on back and forth until it was late at night.

"How about this?" said England with a yawn. "We can continue our conversation tomorrow. The jet lag is killing me now and I know that due to your time difference you are dying to."

England started getting into the bed and fell asleep shortly. Kiku stared at him, his clothes were still on. England was too tired to even change out of them. Kiku changed into his nightwear and walked to the window with the city lights. After staring at them he looked at his reflection, he then sighed and walked towards the bed. Kiku, after getting into the bed and turning off the lights, fell asleep instantly; almost as if under a spell. A few hours after Kiku had fallen asleep England woke up. He stared at Kiku's sleeping face. It was adorable. He snuggled close to Kiku and started whispering in his ear.

"This is the only time I am able to tell you this now, because you are asleep, but I know that you don't love me. You love Alfred, I knew it when you asked him to direct it. No one else would choose Alfred to make a movie, except out of love. But Kiku, you forgot something. Alfred is in love with me, not you. You have no chance to get his heart. Alfred is new and still has not shown his full potential, you are expired sushi. He is beautiful and handsome, you look like a girl. He is not that smart, but he is creative beyond comprehension. You are rigid and a calculator has more imagination than you. So you loving Alfred is stupid and futile. Just stop embarrassing yourself and save yourself some dignity."

A tear ran across his face when he heard all of this. In his mind he was telling himself this, not England.

"But the biggest reason why you should stop loving Alfred is because," England cleared his voice, "Because if you don't stop loving him and wanting him. A certain nation is going to lose his mind." England hesitated for a few minutes before continuing. "I-,"

A few miles from where Kiku and England were staying America was going to sleep. He looked at a picture frame. After kissing it he got into bed and slept.

**How does England feel towards Kiku? Is Kiku going to have a real rival for Alfred's love? Who was in that picture that America kissed? Stay tuned by setting an alert! Feel free to comment your predictions or questions. **


	4. First, France, Finally

"I just want you to know that I love Alfred. But not as a lover, I mean I bloody raised him and took care of him! I'm like his father! You should give it up Japan, you need to fish in your own Koi pond. But if you continue hurting and holding Alfred back with your petty emotions, just know that you will be dealing with dark magic," as England said this he sighed and fell asleep. Kiku opened an eye and smiled.

"Alfred will love me, there is nothing you can do to stop us," said Kiku as he too fell captive to the encompassing night.

Soon the next day came around. The sun against the glass wall created a beautiful rainbow effect on the sleeping nations. The sun seemed to kiss the slowly awake. Until a loud ringing and knocking on the door rudely awakened them, it was America.

"Crap! It's him! How is he able to wake up so early?" said England as he looked at his pocket watch. It was 10 A.M.

"Um England-san it's not-," said Kiku as he wiped the sleep off his chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey you guys! Wake up! Hey! Dudes! Get the hell up!" as America said this he sighed. Instantly he remembered that he made a copy of the key. He reached in his pocket and took out the key and unlocked it. He then walked in and sat in the dinning room and started to eat his breakfast burgers. Downstairs Kiku and England were getting dressed. Japan wore black jeans, white t-shirt, and a royal blue blazer. England wore a print of his flag on a shirt, black cardigan, penny loafer shoes, and grey ripped jeans. America just wore a t-shirt with a stain, his jacket, ripped blue jeans (fly down), and converse shoes. When Kiku and England came up America greeted them with a warm smile full of egg and meat. "I got you guys breakfast!" With that America pulled out a fish fillet and put in front of Kiku and a egg McMuffin to England. Both of them kinda poked the food and watched the grease ease out.

"You know what Alfred? I'm not really that hungary, I uh, ate already," said England as he stared at the muffin.

"Thank you Al-America-san," as Kiku said this he ate all of the fish burger. Afterward Kiku suddered, while England chuckled.

"Dude! You can me Alfred if you want!" said America as he patted Kiku's shoulder. Kiku blushed when he realized how big Alfred's hands were. He blushed harder when he thought of what they could do. "I read the script and I-,".

"Ahon ahon! When I first heard that America could read I thought it was April Fools!" with that perverted laughter all of the countries turned around and looked in horror of who was there. It was France. "Oh, I did not know that burnt toast was here! Did you break this kitchen as well?"

"Alfred explain why that frog is here? By the way France, how is your economy doing?" said England as he sneered at France.

"Better than your love life monsieur! Ahon Ahon!" said France as he walked over to where Kiku was sitting. Kiku shuddered when France put his hand on Japan.

"Hey Frenchie! The only reason why you are here is because I need you in the movie! I told you to wait in the taxi!" said America as he slapped France's hand off of Japan's shoulder. Japan blushed, France saw the sudden change of color and smiled.

"Oh! What is this? Does little Japan have a little c-," said France as he straightened up and crossed his arms and smirked. Kiku then backed out his chair, thus hitting France in his vital regions. France fell to the ground.

"So sorry! I did not see you there! Please allow me to help you up," said Kiku as he moved towards the close to death France on the ground. Kiku smiled and put his hand out. When France took it Kiku smiled and shoot a look that screamed "I will make you inside out if you talk again." France seemed to get the message as he got up.

"Now we can start part of the movie!" America led the way as everyone else followed. Kiku quickly went back to his room and put something in his pocket. He then ran out the door trying to catch up with the others. Kiku inched closer to America every few steps. England was busy fighting France's advancements off to notice. Soon Kiku was side by side America. Kiku's hand touched America's hand. Kiku held his breath as their hands continued touching. America smiled and grabbed Kiku's hand. "Ooooh! I get it! You want to absorb some of my heroic powers huh? Too bad though, it won't work! Canadia has already tried it!" A dash of red flew zipped past Kiku's eyes. His heart hurt. In his mind he kept thinking of how America already had all of his firsts. While he had none. Kiku sighed. "Dude! Don't get all depressed on me! You know what, it may work after all. We just have to try harder!" as America said this he squeezed Kiku's hand. Kiku blushed and looked up at the golden haired country. Soon they reached the street. The Taxi was gone, America called a limo for them. As the countries went in Kiku's eyes grew at the sight of what was in the limo. After a ride around Hollywood and a brief tour they ended up at Universal Studios. After America flashed an ID the gates were opened. "We should get to work now, I got everything already setup! Here are the scripts! Frog already memorized everything."

England re-read the script again and gave it back to America. Kiku, since he wrote it, memorized it. Everyone was ready.

"Hey England, how were you able to memorize everything so quickly?" asked France as he poked Kiku's freckle. Kiku backed up in shame in a corner.

"We Brits invented theatre! Shakespearean times were the best!" said England as he raised his head.

"Dudes huddle! Okay so here is the game plan. So Japan is the main character, England is the lover, and France is the chef. Lets shoot scene 1 act 1 ready, set, action!" said America as he pushed the countries onto the stage.

"You don't have to yell you git!" said England as he straighten his clothes.

"Shut up Limey and by the way, we are going to Act 1 Scene 8 today! Action!" commanded America.

-play-

A Kiku wandered around his family own cafe serving all of the customers their assorted foods and tea.

"Hey! Newbie! We have another tray for table number two! And take that gentleman's order over at table four! Chop chop!" said France as he rang the bell.

"Hai," said Kiku as he walked to the window to get the food. After delivering it he walked over to the table four. "Konnichiwa! Or um welcome to the cafe!" said Japan as he blushed looking at England. In reality Japan wanted to slam the tray on his head. "Prease forgive my accent. I am studying abroad here in Engrand."

"Don't worry o'le chap! I can understand you perfectly. I would like some Earl Grey tea and the six of the best scones you have. Thank you...,"

"Oh! Sorry for not introducing myserf! I am Ren," said Kiku as he blushed intensely.

" Did you mean Len or Ren?"

"My name is L-l-len," said Kiku as he bowed to the customer.

"Hey little boy! If you want this job you need to do your job! Get the order and take these orders!" said a frustrated France.

"Thank you! I will get your things shortly!" Kiku ran up and gave France the slip. France sighed and gave Kiku the plates.

"CUT! Kiku! Man! You just met the love of your life! You should be spaced out! Try it again! Take 1!" said America.

Kiku then walked to France, but kept looking back at the mysterious customer. After giving the order and taking the orders to the other tables Kiku went back to get the order for the British mystery man.

"Here is your order sir," said Kiku as he gently put the items on the table. Kiku looked at his arm. England had gripped his arm firmly.

"When is your break? I would love to learn more about Japan. I have always found it interesting and appalling,"

"CUT! England appealing not appalling! Take 2!"

"When is your break? I would love to learn more about Japan. I have always found it interesting and appealling," said England as he smiled at Kiku.

"Um! I arready had runch, but we crose earry today. Prease wait another hour!" said Kiku as he smiled and walked away.

"With enough tea, I would wait for you forever."

"Thank you," said Japan.

"CUT! We will just fast forward this part for now. I'll edit it so Japan looks like he is working. France get the hell out of here. We are moving onto Scene 4 Act I! Action!" said America as he pointed France to the door. France stayed.

Kiku was finally done with work and sat down with the stranger.

"Finally I thought you would never be done. You are quite the hard worker,"

"Thank you, I am sorry to make you wait."

"You are worth waiting for."

Kiku blushed and started tapping the table. England moved his hand on Kiku's. Kiku pulled away quickly.

"CUT! Kiku! Dude! You are in love with him! When the guy you like hold your hand you are supposed to keep it there! Take 3! Action!" shouted America.

Kiku blushed and started tapping the table with his other hand, the one Alfred didn't touch. England moved his hand on Kiku's. Kiku held his breath and slowly released it. Kiku could feel a foot stroke Kiku's leg. Kiku kicked it.

"CUT! Kiku! Again! You love him! You don't kick the one you love! Take 4! Action!" cried America.

Kiku felt the stoke again, Kiku slowed his breath and blushed. Soon he felt the foot climb higher it was now rubbing the inside of Kiku's thigh. Kiku started to react. He started breathing quickly. In reality Kiku kept telling himself it was only natural. Kiku looked to see England smirk and lick his lips. England's eyes shot out a look saying "I won".

"Ah! Ah sir! No! Not there!" as Kiku said this England's foot rubbed on Kiku's growing member. Kiku really was starting to feel turned on. England withdrew his foot and removed his shoe and went back into position. Now his big toe started to stroke the firming member and then unzipping the zipper to his pants. England did it ever so slowly. Kiku looked towards Alfred, then at France, who was masturbating... Kiku quickly looked back at England who licked his lips again. Kiku was struggling to keep his voice down. England's foot then pulled down the underwear.

"Oh no loin cloth? Pity." England's foot then started touching the actual member. The toe was rubbing back and forth on the tip of the member. The toe then started to pull down the foreskin.

"Ahh! Please! Not! Ahh! Now!" said Kiku almost ready to climax.

"Fine," said England moving his toe back to it's shoe. Taking the bill he wrote an amount and put 74 Pounds on the table. Kiku still suffering from his real life erection, was now facing blue balls. "See you tomorrow." Kiku looked at England as he walked out of the door. Kiku placed his fingers around his member and moved his fingers up and down. Soon cum covered his hands. Kiku put his head on the table and looked at the bill. He looked at the bill closer. England had put 74 pounds (roughly $118)on it. Kiku a looked at the note written on the check, that wasn't in the script. It read "Give up".

"CUT! That's a wrap you guys!" said America as he was getting out of his chair. He kicked the pervert France aside. After everything was settled England and Kiku went home. After entering the door Kiku slammed the door shut and locked it. England turned and faced him.

"You won't stop me! I love Alfred and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"You will see soon enough," said England as he moved even closer to Kiku. Little did they know an unsuspected guest was watching their everymove.

So! Who was the guest! What is England going to do? Alert to find out! And comment what you think will happen next! Tai-chen!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku pushed England away with as much strength as he could muster. England tripped, but did not fall. England sighed and put his hand to his face. "Give it up, I raised Alfred. I know him like the back of my hand," England whispered.

"Maybe if that was true he would have still been a part of you to this very day," said Kiku as he leaned towards England and whispered that in his ear. With that biting statement England took a step back and Kiku took a step forward. "Please England-san, let's think about this a little more. You will not like it if I have to be serious with you."

"Try me you wanker! I'll just have you know that you have no idea what you are dealing with! My bond with Alfred is something that you will never be able to have."

"I will."

"Hey! Dudes! You guys in there?" yelled Alfred as tried opening the door. It didn't work. Kiku walked over to the door and opened it. There was America holding France by the collar. "I found this guy listening in."

"You stupid American! You were listening as well!" cried France as he flailed in the American's strong grip. It was in vain, America was clearly upset with France. "I was here because I-,"

"No I wasn't you drunkard! A hero would never stoop that low. Stop sprouting lies!" said Alfred as he punched France in the stomach, France stopped flailing.

"Who is at the door?"said England as he walked towards the door. "Ugh, just an idiot and a pervert."

"Is that anyway you should talk to your hero Artie? I just saved you guys from being listened to. My arm is getting tired supporting this load of garbage," said America as he dropped France, who ran to the stairway.

"You are not my hero! I remember when you started to wet the b-."

"Shut it England! They don't have to know that! God, don't you even think of the mood?"

"Wha! I am going to bloody tell you this! You can't read the mood or anything else!"

"I so can too read, that's how I was able to look at the script!"

"Not that you twat! I mean people's feelings or the mood or-,"

"Looks like you don't know how to shut up."

"Wha! What did you just say?"

"Are you getting senile and deaf, old man?"

"How dare you! You're grounded!"

"Dude! I'm not your little boy anymore! Nor am I your brother! I thought you would understand that after I broke off from you!"

"Well I'm sorry that nothing can make you happy."

"There are things that make me happy. Okay let's all cool down for a second okay?"

"Finally you are speaking rationally!"

"Dude! Man! Did you not understand that I want both of us to shut up!"

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I had to return this to you. You left it at the studio."

"Thanks Alf-, wait! Why is it disabled for 30 minutes?"

"Who knew your password would be so hard to crack?"

"You were going to open it!"

As all of this was happening Kiku just stared at the two of them. They were in their own world. They were talking about things he did not know. A part of Alfred that would never be his. He was the third wheel. Kiku's heart started to hurt when England's words from that last night echoed in his ears.

"Umm, Alfr-America and England-san. I am going to go look for France and see if he is feeling better," said Kiku as he pushed America. America grabbed his hand and stared at him in the eyes. Kiku's chocolate eyes were no match for America's sky blue eyes. With that look it seemed as if Kiku would never be able to be on equal footing. Kiku looked at England's eyes. A beautiful emeralds stared at him as if accusing him. It was all too much. Kiku pushed America away and ran.

"Tell France to stop spreading lies!" said Alfred as he looked at the figure running away. Kiku turned around and looked at the two of them. He opened the door of the stairway and went inside.

"Hey Arthur, why was Kiku upset?"

"You hurt people Alfred, you hurt them without even trying to. The worst part about it is that you don't even know that you are hurting them."

"Was I hurting Kiku then?"

"No, you weren't."

"But then why was Kiku upset?"

"The reason why he was upset was because, last night we were talking and well... He told me that he loves me and that he is jealous of you."

"Uhh, sorry Iggy, but well umm... You guys don't seem to go well together."

"I know, so I told him that."

"You did!"

"Yes, I did,"

"How did he take it?"

"He told me that he would do anything to get my heart and that he will do whatever he can to make me fall in love with him. But I told him that it wouldn't work. He then said that he wanted you to direct this production, just so you would be able to call me."

"Why would he?"

"Remember Alfred, that the Orientals are a strange."

"Sure, but why did you say no?"

"It's because I am in love with someone else."

"Who is it? Seychelles? I could see you with Finland actually."

"None of those!"

"Oops, my bad. So who is it?"

"Alfred It is-."

Kiku had to leave and continue running. While he ran his thoughts ran with him. He kept thinking how England must think that he won now. Kiku slowed down and found France. He was on a step, holding his stomach. Kiku, walked behind of him and kicked him in the back. France fell. Kiku smiled. He thought of how weak and pathetic France was. Kiku smiled when he pulled France up from the ground only to push him down some stairs. Step by step Kiku walked down to the curled country.

"I gave you that warning, but you did not listen." France coughed blood on the wall. "You are troubling the janitor now, not just me." Kiku put his foot on France's head and started to increase some pressure. France screamed. Kiku smiled. "Did you come, because you wanted to hear everything? Please answer me."

"England-cough- sent me a text to come," said France. Kiku stepped away and stared at the country. Kiku pulled France by the collar and made him sit down on the step. "In the text it said-cough- that he was going to give me some money for my people. This recession-cough- is really hurting the French, but this hurts mo-,"

"I'm am so sorry for doing that. I thought that you would-,"

"Well, even I am not that low."

Suddenly the two of them could hear two sets of footsteps comedown on the stairs. As the figures turned the corner Kiku could see both America and England. They were holding hands. France's face fell when England stared at him. His emerald colored eyes matched his rock hard heart. Kiku stared at England.

"France are you okay? We heard a scream and ran down," said America as he squeezed England's hand.

"What is that?" said France as he looked around the corner to see a suitcase.

"Haven't you learned to not butt into other people's business?" said England as he waved his finger.

"Well, since you are here, France, I thought it would be easier if England lived with me. You are going to live with Japan." said America as he let go of England's hand to help France up from the stairs. "That looks bad, just put some ice on it and go to bed early. We are going to be shooting again tomorrow. See you guys there!" said America as he waved goodbye and walked back up the stairs while carrying England's luggage. England stayed behind. After there was a large clank England reached his hand into his pocket and took out a wad tightly bound money. He threw it at France's face. Thus making them fly everywhere.

"You're no better than a common prostitute. Kiku, know that Alfred and I going to go out. I am like his father, but better me than you or anyone else. After all I know him best," said England as he started walking back up. The door shut making a reverberating noise that echoed throughout the stairway.

"I am in love with Alfred."

"What will I get out of it?"

"What do you need?"

"We can discuss that later"

"How can you help?" said Kiku still looking at the place were England and America were standing.

"I have an idea."

"What is it? And why didn't you use it?"

"I need money."

"I will give it to you. Just please tell me your idea."

"Remember when England-,"

What is France's secret? And who was in that picture frame? Will the movie ever finish? Review and put what you think will happen up there! Subscribe/Alert to be one of the first to know France's idea and the frame's secret revealed in the next update!

Adieu!

**Hi! I am so sorry for it being so short! I will make sure to make the next one longer! I love reading all of your comments/reviews! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember when England found out that I started raising Canada?"

"Who?"

"Damn you Orientals!"

"Would you like a few missing ribs in addition to having even more brain damage?"

"Well, it's not like you nor anyone else would know. I found Canada after England got America. Ah! The way he used to cling to me and want to sit on my lap! How he wanted me to stroke his head and hug him before he went to sleep! He was so cute, not even chibi-Italy could compare! However, I loved him to much to do anything more, but now ahon ahon!"

"Ha. I see, please continue."

"I wasn't the only one who cared about him! That Limy also liked him, if I remember correctly. He wanted me to give him Mattie. So much so, that he sent his precious little soldiers to Canada when he was fighting America in that Revolutionary war. I, of course, fashionably beat him!"

"I don't see what you are getting at."

"I shall have Mattie fall in love with England! So much so that he will want Mattie instead of your fat American."

"How can you do this? Please do not say anything more about Alfred or else I shall slice your throat."

"Ahon! Do not ever underestimate the ways of the French! We are masters of love! The key keepers to the hearts! I especially can make it work!"

"Ah... What about Canada-kun? Are you going to be okay with England and Canada-kun together?"

"NO! Mattie will be acting!"

"What if Canada-kun falls in love with England?"

"Then I shall take Canada back to my home as we 'talk'. The best part is that it will break that English bastard's heart!" After this statement Kiku started to think things over. One thought was if this would really work. Another was that there was someone out there that actually genuinely cared for France. The latter made him even more quiet.

"Fine, I accept your proposal. I will pay you 10% of whatever we make in the movie."

"Oui! I can finally give my people a decent and non corrupt bank! Not that they know that though! Agh!" said France as he rubbed his body. The wounds still hurt.

"How long will it be until Canada-kun will show up?"

"He is here, he was always here. I brought him with me, in case I needed to use him against England. Did you not see him at le set? He was helping that pig film. Finally this ismy chance! With you by my side that Limey will finally get what he deserved!" After France said this Kiku realized why in the helicopter, in the taxi, and in the plane it felt crowded. Before, he just ignored it as being him feeling homesick.

"Where is he now?"

"In my room, but not this one. I will text him to come here with his and my luggage. He was not here on the day that we shot, because he got a cold." When France did this Kiku helped him up the stairs and opened the door. After setting the country on the couch. France sighed and fell into the white couch.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! Yes! This object is something that is finally able to match my delicate back and tastes! I must have one of these shipped to Paris!"

"Good, you shall sleep here then," said Japan as he brought out a few covers and a pillow for France. France was to happy to care and that couch really was like sleeping on a cloud. Kiku arranged his things and made the bed. Finally a knock on the door was heard. France was too tired to get up. So Kiku got up and went to the door. He opened the door to see luggage. Kiku looked out and took the luggage in and shut the door. As soon as he did he heard a faint pounding at the door. He opened to see America?

"Hi, America. I did not expect to see you here," said Kiku as he opened the door and welcomed the guest in.

"I'm Canada! I am so sorry for him bothering you," said Canada as he made an awkward bow towards Kiku. Who in turned bowed to Him.

"Canada-kun, did France tell you what we need your help with?"

"You can call me Matt if you would like. I mean, I don't really need you to, and what you are calling me now is fine."

"Yes, thank you Matt."

"France didn't tell me. I hope he is not in trouble again."

"Well, come into my bedroom," said Kiku as he led the other country down the stairs and into the bedroom. All the while Canada was lost in the huge windows. Kiku sat on the puffy bed and motioned Canada to do the same. Canada sat down and looked at Kiku.

"What is it Kik-I mean Japan. Sorry for the mistake." Kiku blushed and nodded. Somehow it just felt natural having America/Canada say it. Kiku blushed at the thought of America saying his name as they were in a tight embrace.

"It is fine, you may call me Kiku, Canada-Matt."

"So I was wondering what is it exactly that you need my help?"

"My friend England is very sad and lonery. I would like it if you could act as a lover? I know that you may not want to do it and I will respect your wishes! But, my friend is just very depressed."

"Sure I'll help you, but umm why me?"

"France mentioned that you are very nice and can get along with almost anybody. So I then immediately thought of you Can-Matt."

"Aww thanks! It's very rare for someone to realize I am here, but to even go as far as to compliment me! Thank you very much Kiku!"

"You are most deserving of it. Oh, it is dark out. We should go to sleep now."

"Will France be okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"I wouldn't want to wake him and ask him. Next time let's ask him."

"Umm, will you be okay with me sleeping with you?"

"Hmmm, since it is you Ca-Matt I am fine with it. Just please, nothing odd again."

"Again?"

With that the two of them changed and went to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep, Kiku was dreaming of the stars, Canada was dreaming of a tall pile of pancakes with vanilla ice cream on the top with maple sugar everywhere, and France was thinking of XXX rated things. Their peaceful slumber was ended when Kiku opened his eyes to America looking over him. Kiku eyes grew as his mouth hung open.

"Hey what's up? Why are you in here? It's an awesome Sunday and we should have a break! Get up dude! Hey umm, Japan... Who is sleeping next to you?" said America as he started to shake the poor Kiku, who still was in a daze.

"I'm Canada!" said Canada as he said as he woke up. Canada had been so used to being forgotten that it followed him. Even to his sleep.

"Sure, yeah. Do I know you? I like what you did with your hair! It looks exactly like mine! Are you trying to copy me? Answer me Canadea!"

"Ummm America-san this is your twin brother..."

"Cool I have a bro! So what's your name little fella?"

"CANADA!"

"Eh, it's an okay name... Hmmm... Your new name is America Part 2! I think it's awesome!"

"Ugh, leave Matthew alone!" said France wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You dare think that you can talk to him that way you bloody frog?" said England as he pounced on France. It turned into yet another fight.

"Dudes! We should do something in honor of it being Sunday! I mean it only come around once a week!" said America.

"Umm, I do not understand you logic, but that sounds like a good idea. What did you have in mind?" said Kiku.

"We can watch bullriding!" said America.

"Ugh, what an uncivilized pastime for an uncivilized nation!" said France as he flicked his hair. "I suggest we go to a museum!"

"I don't want to agree, but the frog has a good idea. That would be fun," said England as he fixed his hair. Both Canada, who probably wasn't even noticed, and Japan nodded their heads.

"Aww man! You want to spend time in a dumpy old museum? Fine, humph, you will regret this later... Bull riding going to be the new soccer!"

"You stupid American!" said France. England then pounced on him. While this happened Japan and Canada got ready to go. In half an hour everyone was ready to go. After America argued with a taxi driver for over an hour they were able to go to the Getty Museum with out paying the poor taxi driver anything. Kiku left a thousand dollar yen on the seat. When they finally entered they chose to go to the section that had to do with Greek Mythology. America soon fell asleep on a bench. Kiku sat down next to him and stared at a painting. While Canada and England looked around at a room that was dedicated to Apollo and Artemis. France was staring at the all of the nude women, at that time.

"Wow, I never thought that you would be here Canada! Did you decide to go to this museum as well?" said England as he looked at Canada.

"Um, sorta. Actually I was here all along. You just didn't see me when we were shooting because I got sick with the flu. But I am all better now."

"The flu? That is quite the bugger. I hope you feel better."

As the two walked around they stared at a painting that had a scorpian chasing a man, while Apollo stood by watching with much enjoyment.

"Poor guy, I'd hate to be him."

"I understand why Apollo did it."

"Huh?"

"I mean I understand why Apollo did what he did. He truly had feelings for his sister, Artemis, they weren't romantic, but it was love. I just wanted what was best for her. Even though she might hate him once she finds out what he did, he still did it. He just wanted to make sure that his little b-sister was taken care of. He didn't care what others thought of him. All he wanted was to make sure the he would be taken care of. Altemis probably didn't know what was happening at that time, but it was all for the best. He just wanted to make sure that Artemis' purity was never stolen and that her heart would never break. He loved her so much, even though she may not forgive him. He still did it."

When England was talking all about this Canada instantly realized that Kiku had been lying to him. However part of him was happy that England was opening up to him. It was the first time that someone really told Canada what was on their mind. Canada also knew that England was talking about America. A little pang hurt Canada's heart when he thought about this.

"You know Canada?"

"What?"

"You remind me a lot of Alfred."

"Oh, yes. I get that quite often."

"No not just by looks, but when Alfred was little. How innocent he was and how kind and caring he was. But in a different way you are different. Even though the world has shown you nothing but neligence you never seem to get upset of inflate your ego. I like that quite a lot.

"Thank you for such a high compliment."

"Sigh, why am I even telling you this. Well to bloody hell I go. Matthew, when I first saw America I fell in love. But now looking closer, that wasn't America. That was you,... that I ... fell in love with..."

With that Canada looked at England's emerald eyes. They were beautiful, but they showed years of worry and lonliness. Canada thought how alone England must have felt. Although his made up friends and his magic seems fine, it must have been hard growing up with no one that believed you or shared common interests. Canada leaned over and kissed England's lips.

"You aren't alone," Canada said as he whispered in England's ears.

"Hey England, we are going now. This place is giving me a weird vibe. Hey Japan, we are shooting tomorrow at 7 in the morning. We should all go now." when America said this he grabbed England's hand and pulled him away from Canada who just stared at America. Kiku walked over to Canada still in a state of shock.

"We should probably get France now."

"Yeah..."

As the two of them pulled France away from a piece of nude artwork Canada was lost in thought. The ride home was long and awkward. The Taxi driver was so relieved to be gone with them that he drove off without them paying. France immediately collapsed on the couch. Kiku and Canada both fell on the huge bed.

"I umm,"

"I saw everything and heard all of it. There is no need to explain."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"When Alfred woke up I showed him a painting with Jason and Hercules. I told him how he was a hero like them. He called me an 'awesome friend'".

"Wait, Kiku. Do you like him?"

"Yes, I do. I love him. He was the first one to ever really try and reach out to me. Even though I shunned him at first, I started to look foward to him coming to my house and talking about weird Western culture. I also enjoyed going to his Christmas parties, because I saw him having so much fun. Also he looked very good in that Santa costume. The one that he wore that didn't have a weird beard or anything like that. I always thought that he might like me back."

"Why don't you try and tell him?"

"No, for now I am an 'awesome friend'."

The two of them stared into space while the replayed the memories that they made today. The alarm beeped when it was 6 in the morning. All of them got up, ate, and dressed. Kiku kept thinking how odd it was not having Alfred barge in on them. After giving the Taxi driver directions to go to the studio they waited in the Taxi with silence on full blast. When they arrived America seemed to be perfectly fine, it almost seemed as if yesterday didn't even register. What did happen was the amount of times America got mad at Canada for any small error or mistake.

"Dude! Down in front! You're making the camera shake, do it again! Canada why can't you get a hint and understand that you need to zoom on Japan not England! What happened to my coffee? You're camera skill are below suck. Ugh, why are you even here? If you keep acting weird and not useful I am not going to pay you. Canada! Stop zooming in on England! Canada! We need to talk about this scene, privately. Come here now!" screamed America until it was lunch at 1. Canada moved towards America who was across the room by a window. The lighting made the shadows on America look even scarier than usually.

"Umm, Japan and France can I talk to you?" said England as he whispered to Japan and motioned for them to go to the balcony to avoid being heard.

"Why don't you send France a text and have him listen in like last time?"

"Oh bugger off. Is something wrong with Alfred? I never saw him get so made at Canada before," said England as he looked at America still yelling at Canada.

"I know, I mean he acting even more annoying than usually. He normally does not even know that Canada is here," said France as he nodded his head.

"Why don't we talk to him about it?" suggested Kiku as he looked at America. There was a pause then suddenly. A huge CRAASH echoed through the halls. The trio ran to the room to see America standing in front of a broken window. Canada was nowhere to be seen. France and England pushed America out of the way. They both turned white. They were on the fourth story, but Canada's limp body was on the first. Blood started to come out oozing from his head; his eyes were still wide open. His glasses broken, but still on his face. There was a huge dent in the pavement in which he fell. Kiku quickly called the ambulience and soon they arrived. The rest of the countries ran out to meet the ambuliance. They looked as they saw Canada being carried into the ambulance in a strecher. The doctor came to them and started asking questions about identification after France had said everything the doctor wrote it all down.

"Will he be okay?" cried England as he looked at the doctor. The woman stopped writing and began to speak.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Matthew is_," said the doctor as she shook her head.

"You guys! Listen to me! I didn't do it!" screamed America.

-to be continued-

WHAT IS MATTHEW'S STATE! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE MOVIE? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO AMERICA? WILL THERE EVER BE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER? Please review and say what you think is going to happen next! Suscribe/Alert to find out what happens next as soon as it is published!

-Farewell...

Btw sorry for any grammar and spelling errors...


	7. Chapter 7

"Mathew is currently under critical condition, at this given time I cannot give you an exact percentage of his ability to live or to have complete thoughts. The police have already been notified. At this time the only people that can visit him are his immediate family. Even his family members are not able to see him at this time, I will personally notify you should anything happen and if you are able to see him. I need to go now with him to the emergency room, he will be taken to Kaiser. Good bye." With that the doctor left them with their thoughts.

"How could you America? What the bloody hell was going through your mind?" said England as he slapped America as hard as he could. There was a very large red imprint on his face. America stood for a while, in utter disbelief. He looked at England.

"You're supposed to believe me!" said America as he left with a hidden tear in the corner of his eye. He walked away.

"I believe him," said Kiku as he looked at England.

"What? How can you?" said France as he looked at Kiku with astonishment.

"I believe him, because he was not the one who pushed Canada out of the window," said Kiku calmly.

"Then who the bloody hell do you think do you think did it?" cried England as he looked at the place where the body of Canada was.

"England please stop all of this. I will tell the police about this," said Kiku as he looked at the flashing red and blue lights that seemed to be approaching the nations.

"What is there to explain?" said England.

"England, please stop lying. I know you were the one who pushed Canada out of the window."

"Wha?" cried England as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Japa-!" cried France as he looked desperately at Kiku. Kiku turned towards him with a poker face, however his eyes shouted a message: Or else.

"Rubbish! Absolute rubbish! How can you think of such a mockery?" said England as the police started to crowd them. Kiku turned toward an officer.

"Excuse me, sir, but I know who pushed the victim off the roof."

"Sure, yeah okay. So pretty little girl what do you think happened?" said the officer as he rubbed Kiku's hair. Kiku flinched, but smiled politely.

"I'm not a girl, but thank you for your compliment. I witnessed this man," Kiku points to England, "Push the victim out of the window,".

"Sure yeah, so ummm... what are you?"

"I have an idea for a possible motive. This man, Arthur, is currently in a relationship with another man, however that other man, victim, was going to tell Arthur's partner the truth. In an effort to silence him he pushed the victim to his unfortunate demise. I have no motive and you can ask the other witnesses about a possible motive I have and you will find none. This other man, Francis, was in the restroom at that time. So the only remaining suspect is me, who has no motive, and Arthur Kirkland who has a well defined possible motive for doing such a crime."

"Hmph, well I'll think about what you said little girl. Remember this is a grown up's job and that is our job, however thank you for your insight. When you grow up you are going to be a fine mind!" with that the officer took England with him to the detention center. England looked around at Kiku and France. France looked at Kiku, throughout the entire time. Kiku turned and faced him.

"If you excuse me Japan, but we need to have a talk," said France as he pulled Kiku into a different room. "I am sorry, but that is not true! I cannot hold my tongue when there is an innocent man going to be on a trial for a possible murder he did not commit!"

"France, please calm down. I thought you hated England? Am I mistaken?"

"No! I do hate that limey bastard! However innocence is innocence!"

"That is very noble of you, however if you do not want to become my enemy I suggest you be quiet."

"Japan! Why are you doing this?"

"I love him. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"True love is not like that! You must remember that love is very-."

"I could easily have told the officer that it was you. You have more of a motive than England, you hate America more than England. Then in your rage you mistook Canada for America. If you would like this instead I can have it arranged." France kinda fell back. He leaned on a nearby rail for support. He looked at Kiku. He thought about his people and how this money would benefit them. If he stood against Japan, then his people would die.

"I will not say anything."

"Thank you, now I need to speak to Alfred. Please stick to your story of you being in the bathroom at that time."

"Yes."

As Kiku left the room he turned to see France fallen to the floor. Kiku's heart hardened, he had to do this. It was too late to turn back now. Kiku ran until he found Alfred sitting in the garden. Alfred's hands were on his face and he was in a less heroic position. Kiku sat down next to him on the bench.

"Are you alright?" asked Kiku as he patted Alfred on the back.

"Everyone thinks I did it..., " said America as he looked at Kiku.

"I don't think you did it. I'm sorry that other people are too ignorant to see the truth."

"Canada, I was talking to him about stuff. Then I pushed him, and accidentally broke some glass. I guess some glass fell to the ground and he slipped. I know it looks as if I pushed him, but I didn't! No one wants to know..."

"Alfred, I want to know I want to understand."

"What good will it do?"

"England is the primary suspect."

"What! I need to go! He needs me now!"

"America, you saw what I saw. He doesn't want you, he wants someone else. He was only with you because Canada looks like you."

"No! How do you know this? Why did they take him?"

"It is very obvious to see England and Canada's long time chemistry, as well as the head policeman jumped to conclusions very quickly."

"What am I going to do! I know I will appear in court!"

"As a witness?"

"As England's lawyer, a hero protects everyone. So I am going to protect England. They can't take him away from me, we just finally were able to connect."

"Alfred! You cannot do this! You were not the one who did this! England does not like you the way you like him! Please understand this! I am the one who-."

"No way! Even if Iggy doesn't seem to look like he likes me it is just his awkward way to show that he likes me! I have to go and make sure that he is okay!"

"Please think about this a little bit more!"

"Alright, but only for a day I know what is going to happen."

With that America stood up and called a taxi to the detention center. Kiku looked to see France getting a taxi as well, most likely to go to the hospital. Kiku waved his hands and got a taxi, but this time he took it to the police station. Once arrived Kiku walked into the room and went into the head chief's room with a blank check. The next thing that happened was that Kiku was the prosecutor against America, defense. Kiku went back to the crime scene and got multiple pieces of evidence to use in court. After some restless sleeping Kiku woke up and got ready to go to the courtroom to settle this.

"All rise..." after the introductions were finished the real battle began.

"Hey Japan! What are you doing over there?" asked a frantic America.

"Opening statements Prosecutor Honda?" asked the Judge as she waved her gavel toward Kiku's side.

"Yes, your honor. Yesterday the defendant pushed his affair out the window to permanently get rid of any evidence of the adulterous behavior. I would like to call out my first witness, the police officer/detective. Name and profession please."

"Jack Smith, head officer and detective your honor," he said as he bowed his head.

"Jack please convey what information you found when conducting your investigation."

"Well little girl funny meeting you here. I was called to come over so I can take a look at a crime scene. It took me fifteen minutes to get there. With my team I found pollen strands that matched the defendant's clothing. For that transfer the two of them must have been at a very close-,"

"Hold it! The wind could have carried it!" said America as he waved his finger.

"Hold it! There was no wind that day! It happened in a room before the event happend," said Kiku as he smiled politely as always. Soon America would see...

"If you don't mind me continuing, the transfer was very close. The pollen w-," started the detective before he was cut off by America, again.

"Hold it! We were all together! The pollen could have come from any of us!"

"The pollen came from a certain flower that is grown exclusively in England!"

"Wait! That is impossible! There was no time to have that flower shipped to America in time!"

"I don't know how it got there, all I know is that it was there. I also have found another piece of information, a witness claimed to have heard that the victim's last conscious words. Which were 'Authur'."

"Thank you Jack Smith. Now onto the next witness. Victoria Kendle to the stand!" said Kiku as he motioned the next person to take the stand. "Name and occupation, please."

"My name is Victoria Kendle! Hi everyone! I'm a student in 2nd grade," said Victoria as she smiled at all of the people. The jury was taken in by her cuteness.

"Now please, if you don't mind, please tell us what you saw happen."

"I was walking then I saw a man falling from the sky! He said 'Arthur'. I then had to stay behind and I missed dinner..."

"In the victim's lasts few breathes he said the name of the man who pushed him to anyone who could hear his plea for justice. Your honor, please I don't think we need to continue this trial anymore. Your verdict please?"

"Wait a second! I still need to cross examine the witness!" said America as he slapped the bench and stood up.

"Please calm yourself down! Jones! You may, but if you do not find anything contradictory or anything then you will be held in contempt of the court (instant guilty and being removed from the case if I remember correctly)!" said the Judge as she banged her gavel. America sat down and thought for a good long time.

"Objection! You said that you only heard him say 'Authur'?" asked America as he looked at Victoria.

"Yep!"

"I find that very faulty and fake!"

"Why?"

"You should have heard glass breaking and a loud thud before you heard him say the name! What where you doing at this time?"

"Well, actually umm I was listening to my music. However I took off my head phones once I saw him on the ground!"

"Objection! You said a man fell from the sky! Shouldn't you have taken off you head phones when you saw that happen? Shouldn't you be caring?"

"America! Remember she is only a child!" said Kiku.

"I know! So she should be even more curious!" argued America.

"Actual-," started the girl, but she was cut off when America's phone started to ring. America checked it to see that there was a new text message from the doctor saying that Canada had amazingly recovered and was running towards the court quickly. She then wrote that if he should find him to call the police to have him taken back to the hospital.

"Your honor! New information was just brought up to my attention! The victim is coming to testify!" said America and with that the door flew open to reveal Canada with a large bandage on his head.

"Hold on! Please I have new information about what really happened!" said a panting Canada. The judge dismissed the girl who hugged her mom. Canada took the stand. "England did not push me off! It was not him it was... Alfred F. Jones!"

In America's home an alien was walking around. Tony stopped by America's usual jacket. Thinking there was something to eat he went through the pocket. Only to find a certain flower from a certain part of England was inside. The smell made Tony fall backwards to knock over a picture frame. Tony held up the photos.

**Lies were told, now everything is coming into light! Who is right and who is wrong? Who is in the photos? Who do you believe is right? Who do you think is in the photos? Comment what you think and subscribe/alert to be in the know! See you nxt time! **


	8. Chapter 8

Tony hurriedly put back the photos in the frame and fixed the glass. Tony hummed a sigh of relief after putting them back where they belonged. America's boss told him that if he should ever learn one of America's secrets he would be sent the vivisection table.

The crowd gasped.

"Order in the court! Umm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" asked the Judge as she closed her eyes and tried to remember where she saw such a familiar face.

"I'm Canada! Mathew! I'm the victim! You're having the whole case based on what happened to me!"

"My apologies," said the judge sincerely as she motioned Canada to continue.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the victim is currently unable to testify. Please keep in mind that the victim had just suffered a concussion that most people die of. I think the court should meet again later after the victim has passed all the necessary tests. Canada-san should be in the hospital now," said Kiku as he looked at America.

"Yes, the court will meet after the victim/witness is mentally stable as verified by the current doctor. Court adjourned!" said the Judge as she hit the gavel.

America had texted the doctor. In fifteen minutes the ambulance came with two healthy young men dressed in white. They easily caught Canada who was kicking. As the door slammed shut America waved good bye to Canada who was crying. The car sped off. England was sent to the detention center.

"Dude... Kiku... What the hell is happening? I thought you were my friend! "

"America... We need to talk..."

"What good will it do?"

"It might help clear up this misunderstanding."

"Fine, come to my house at 7. If you're late then well, expect to see me there." Kiku called a taxi and went to the room. He went to his bed and fell asleep. Kiku woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the time to see that he had just enough time to go to America's house without being late. He packed some of his things and went to America's house.

America wore his jeans and a striped shirt on. Kiku took off his shoes and started to come inside.

"Dude, you should take your shoes with you before someone else does."

"Like who?" said Kiku as he picked up his shoes. He turned around to see a middle aged man with a bald spot hurry away from the house. Kiku stood for a while watching the suspicious character dash away from the estate.

"Soo what did you want to talk about so badly?" asked America as he fell on the couch. Kiku looked at the house. It was bigger outside than it seemed to be in the inside. Many things were made by China. Kiku sighed and sat down with America who turned on the TV. After waiting patiently for 2 hours Kiku cleared his voice.

"Umm, America I needed to talk you about all of this..."

"What is it?" said America not looking from the TV.

"It's about England..."

With that the TV was turned off and America sat squarely in front of Kiku who blushed slightly.

"That can wait, I just remembered my question. Why the FUCK did you prosecute against me?"

"I'm not against you! Trust me I would never be against you in any way!"

"Then why the hell did you choose to be the prosecutor in the case? Don't you like England?"

Kiku readied his voice. This was going to be a long night.

"I do not like England."

"You seemed pretty into the movie with England. Not that I care."

"I'm sorry, but that was not intentional."

"What? Convicting Iggy?"

"No! That was um, intentional. I meant the reaction I had with him. That was not intentional."

"I am so freaking confused now," said America as he fell back on the couch. There was a thud. America and Kiku turned to see Tony on the ground.

"Fucking!" said Tony as he stood up. He turned to see both of them staring at him. Kiku waved shyly at the alien who blushed and ran out the door.

"Yeah, he is always doing that."

"Running out the door or cursing?"

"You get used to his cursing."

"Oh..."

"What were we talking about?"

"The case and the pe-."

"Oh yea! That! That was messed up of you to do convict Iggy like that. I mean what did he do to you? He's my BFF!"

"He is your 'BFF'?"

"England started telling me all about his feelings for me and how he wanted to take our friendship to the next level. So I did. Before we were friends and now we are best friends! BFF's! Best Friends forever!"

"Wait! You are not in a relationship with him? But all those times that you seemed to have a...connection... was that not because you were 'together' as people in your country say?"

"Hahahaha! Dude you are totally cracking me up now Japan! Naw, we aren't together. I'm not gay! You thought I-hahahaaha! That's a good one Japan!" said America as he started to crack up. Kiku sighed as he rubbed his head. "I totally do not have a crush on that guy! Sure he looks like a girl and everything, but I just don't swing that way!"

"But you acted strange around him, it seemed as if you were jealous of Canada."

"Nah! As long as Canada doesn't take my place as being Artie's number one best friend I don't really care!"

"Oh... I see," Kiku couldn't help but that he smiled at America's words. However a little ache hurt on Kiku's heart, due to the fact that America wasn't like him.

"Yeah, I'm not gay for that guy."

"Um, America... I hope you don't think that I am rude when I ask this but are you gay?"

"Hmmm... am I? I don't think so. I mean I did high school football and I never got hard when I was in the changing room. Some guys did, but not me."

"You did football?" Kiku blushed at the thought of America running around in shorts and having sweat dripping of his face.

"Yeah! I really tackled those guys! I got MVP cuz of all of my touchdowns!" With that the image of America in shorts was ruined.

"Oh, your football..."

"Yeah!" Kiku started to gather his things as he started to leave. "Hey wait dude! You never answered my question about why you wanted to prosecute Artie!"

"Ummm... There are things that you should not know yet."

"Comeon man! You can tell me anything!"

"Well... If he was convicted... you wouldn't be..." Kiku headed started to put on his shoes as he headed towards the door leaving America in a trance on the sofa. As Kiku opened the door America ran up to him.

"Hey Kiku, why would you care?"

"You are my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt..." Kiku lied as he blushed intensly. America was very close to him and his warm breath tickled Kiku's neck. Kiku looked down and eyed the American's perfectly sculpted body. Through the t-shirt you could see the outline of America's muscles. The holes on the jeans revealed the skin. Through the hole Kiku saw a cute little freckle on his leg. At that moment Kiku wanted nothing more than to lick it. With that thought in his mind Kiku blushed even more.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Umm, sorry I am very tired now and I think I need to go to sleep soon."

"Sure, I was just saying that even though you are my friend and everything you don't need to go that far. I did because Artie is my BFF, and BFF's are like bros! And I would do anything for my brother!" When America said this Kiku couldn't help but feel a little bad for Canada who was constantly getting neglected by America.

"Wh-what would you do for y-you-r lo-ver?" said Kiku as he started to get even more turned on by the American.

"Hmm, I would do anything! I would do anything for 'em!"

"Him?"

"Huh? Oh I mean them! I'm not gay, I think."

Kiku's pants started to get tight. He needed to get away as quickly as he could from America. He turned the door knob.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kiku as he bolted from the America's house. America was watching him from the door. As he shut the door he thought to himself why Kiku would say that. Even though he was pretty epic and all he just wouldn't go there, thought America as he put his hands in his pocket and went back the TV. A few more hours later America tumbled to his bed. He took off his pants and crawled in bed. Then he started to dream.

America was driving around until he stopped at a drive through movie. He got out of the car and started to watch the movie. It was pretty good he guessed as he walked around at the end of it. The movie itself was very kinky. There was S&M, candles, cat ears, vibrators, and other stuff. Then he spotted Kiku there. It seemed as if he was taking notes or something. America grabbed his shoulder. The Kiku in his dream gasped as he walked backwards, he was then stopped by a car. Then America leaned in and kissed him. Kiku's lips were as soft as a burger bun without the seeds. America slipped in his tongue. Kiku's legs gave way as he fell on the hood of the car. America fell on top of him. Kiku blushed at the brush of America's cock on his pants. America's hands grabbed Kiku's face before Kiku could turn away in order to break the kiss. After a gasp from Kiku; America continued to plunder Kiku's mouth. America's hands fell to Kiku's shoulders. One grabbed his arm as the other slowly slid down Kiku's chest. When it came to Kiku's nipple a little gasp came from Kiku. America slowly started to twist the nipple through the clothes. America removed his mouth from Kiku's as he slowly went towards the, now swollen, nipple. As America licked the nipple through the material he could feel it harden with his touch. Kiku put a hand over his mouth so that way he would not moan as loudly as America would have liked him to. America looked at the nipple through the wet shirt. It twitched a little. America smiled as he gently blew on it. As America's hand started to pull Kiku' shirt up. The cold air chilled Kiku's skin. America leaned in closer to Kiku who felt America's warmth. America started to lick the nipple again, as one would lick a wound. Lightly, just enough to make Kiku's penis start twitch. America leaned in and rubbed his on Kiku's though each of their pants. America's hand went behind Kiku and started rub his back. Slowly it came to Kiku's entrance. The hand started to slide down the pants. Kiku blushed as the hand slowly circled the opening. America dropped his head down as he undid the fastening on Kiku's pants with his mouth. Using his hand and his teeth he took off the pants and the cloth. Kiku's hips shivered and pulled in closer to America's torso. America suddenly flipped Kiku over, like one would do to a burger. Kiku started to struggle as he turned and looked at America with his big chocolate eyes. With that America pulled down his pants and underwear as quickly as he could. Then he put his fingers in Kiku's mouth. He thrust the fingers in, forcing Kiku to make them slippery and wet. Then he took that hand and rubbed his penis making it just wet enough to put in. As he leaned in he grabbed the trembling Asian by the hips and lifted him. The hands went down and gripped the thighs. He moved his penis over the twitching hole several times. Each time he would press his penis on the hole, but not enter yet. Kiku moaned very loudly as he begged America to enter. As America looked at the pink-peachy hole he blinked to see Tony's head there. America woke up to see Tony sleeping on his chest. Apparently the drool from Tony's mouth had finally gotten onto America's chest and the chilled to the perfect temperature to wake him up from his could have been "wet dream". America sighed as he looked at the clock. He was almost late to the court house. Getting dressed as fast as he could, then having to change his clothes after releasing in them he finally made his way to the courthouse without any breakfast. After bursting through the doors with his suitcase in hand he made his way the table.

"Good to see the defense is finally here," said the Judge as she looked suspiciously at America, whose hair wasn't even combed. "The victim is ready to testify. Are you ready to cross-examine him?"

"Yes... I just... yeas...," said America still panting from making the mad dash from the taxi to the courtroom.

"Then we are ready to begin," said the judge as she banged her gavel. The trial continued. After a few minutes the judge called a recess due to the fact that America's morning breath caused an uproar in the courtroom. Apparently he was not allowed in there until he had brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and had something to eat that way his stomach would now be louder than the witness. As America went into the bathroom Kiku joined him.

"Sigh, I did not want this to happen," said Japan as he washed his hands.

"Yeah me too," said America spitting the tooth paste from his mouth.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone will have to be convicted and it seems as if you are the most likely to be convicted since the victim is testifying against you."

"Yeah..."

"What is going to happen? England will be convicted if you aren't, because the trial yesterday makes him guilty. If you are convicted then I will never be able to see you again and you will be locked in prison. " said Kiku as he sniffled.

"I'm the hero! So that definitely won't happen! I hope..."

After that Kiku ran out of the bathroom leaving America to get ready. As Kiku dried his tears he went back into the courtroom.

"Is the defense really ready to continue?" said the Judge looking at America's hair.

"Yes, your honor!" said America.

"Let us begin. You may call your first witness."

"Canada please take the stand. Please state your age and occupation," said Kiku sighing.

"I am Canada and I am umm... lets just say really old... I know I don't look it, but I am..." said Canada as he blushed.

"Please begin," said Kiku.

"Okay, so I was talking to America about what happened when we were at the museum. After I mentioned England he got all upset. Then he pushed me and I fell through the glass."

"You may begin your cross examination," said the Judge.

"Canada! You said that pushed you right?" said America

"Yes, you would know of course."

"If I did then why aren't there any glass shards on top of you?"

"He fell backwards, so the shards would be behind him correct?" said the judge.

"Objection! He is heavier than the glass so he would have fallen first then the glass would have fallen on top of him!"

"Does that even matter Alfred?" said Canada as he twirled his hair.

"Yes it does! Because... there were shards behind him! Fix your testimony!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! You punched the glass first! I think you did it to scare me, but then it wasn't enough. You wanted me dead, didn't you?"

"NO I didn't!"

"Do you have evidence?"

"Oh, um..."

"Objection!" yelled Kiku. "If that was true then he would have done that to begin with!"

"Excuse me Kiku Honda, but are you not the prosecutor? Why are you helping the defense?" asked the judge.

"It does not matter."

"Um, I can't explain his actions... Sorry Kiku..." said Canada as he fiddled with his glasses.

"But surely someone with that amount of rage against you wouldn't hesitate to kill you! To be honest I find it quite strange that you are not hesitant to convict your brother of the crime."

"Ummm... I think it wasn't rage. I think it was jealousy. If you ask England about it then you would know," said Canada.

"The court would like to call England to the stand," said the judge as she pounded her gavel. "Name and age please."

"My name is England or Arthur Kirkland and I am quite old. However I do not look like it," said England. Many of the jurors were smitten by his ideal British accent.

"Please testify about the case."

"Ugh... Sure if you would like me to," said England as his mind raced.

**Who will England save with his testimony and who will he condemn? What was the meaning behind the dream? Will the movie ever be made? Please review what you think is going to happen! Alert this story to be one of the first to know! **

**-Ciao!**


	9. End

The jurors continued to swoon as England said his testimony. England smirked as he winked at one of them.

"Eh hem... So England-san you have basically stated that don't know anything about the reason for America's weird behavior. Canada specifically stated that you would know," said Kiku as he looked menacingly at England.

"Well um, I think he might still have had a crush on me. You know how it is sometimes... ha...," England blushed as he said this. The jurors now fangirls swooned as one took a picture with her phone only to have it confiscated by the security guard who just sighed.

"Who is he? Dude are you thinking about me? Lol man your British humor kinda sucks," America boldly stated. One of the jurors threw a ball of paper at him.

" Well um... yes...," England blushed.

"Why? Dude you're like my best friend/bro/kinda gay friend."

"OH I don't bloody know, maybe because you stare at me during meetings! Or maybe it's because sometimes you just randomly grab me in the halls and kiss me. And just recently when were filming you got... excited... It was just like old times..."

"HAHA. Funny. There were no old times. We have always been friends, maybe once and a while we hung out and fooled around."

"FOOLED AROUND?! You even proposed to me! We planned out our lives together! We were planning to grow old with each other. I can just remember it."

"Are you sure you aren't making it up? This witness does have a history of a drinking problem."

"Stop it America! What are you doing? Why?! Are you still mad about the fling?! I was drunk and one thing led to another!"

"Yeah.. but it still hurt like fuck... I mean to have your own fiancé cheat on you with your own bro... It hit me kinda hard... Then you just were okay with it afterwards. Like all the meetings after you just kinda distanced yourself."

"YOU DID THAT TO ME YOU WANKER! My eyes would always wander to you, and when our eyes met you just chowwed down on that meat sandwich. When I tried to talk to you all you ever did was make fake excuses to not talk. Then one day I knock on your door to apologize, but you didn't even open the door. And you were home. I saw you from the window playing that Japanese video game. I called you and I saw you just hang up on me. I knew you would come out eventually, so I just waited on your doorstep. But you never came out..."

" I just thought you got drunk and wandered to my house. You did it before."

"I meant everything... I gave up drinking and when you called about making the movie I cancelled my plans with the Queen, generals, and conferences just so I could be near you again. I've regretted my mistake... Please America... I've always loved you."

"But I never lo-,".

"So how does this relate to the case? I'm sorry to stop this, but as soon as we can get this case cleared up you can talk more. Hopefully...," the judge cleared her throat as she banged her gavel.

"Oh uh yes... You see I always knew Mathew/Canada had a little crush on me, so I believe that this little act of his was just out of rage."

"So England, you are proposing that Canada threw himself out of the window to frame his brother," said Kiku as he looked at the spot were Canada was. Where was Canada?

"I call Canada back to the stands, hopefully we can get this all cleared up," said the Judge as she motioned for Canada to come back. Canada didn't come back. "What? He isn't here? Go find him! Until then I'm calling a short recess. This will be the last recess!"

England and America were about to talk to each other when Kiku pulled on America's sleeve. America smiled at Kiku.

"Sup bro? Some case huh? Who would have known?"

"America can I talk to you in private please? Now?" Kiku motioned to a rock garden outside the courtroom. As the two moved to the garden Kiku sat down and motioned America to do the same.

"Sure Kiku let's talk!"

"Do you like England?" Kiku held his breath. Although he knew the answer already it just hurt him to know that all of his hopes were to vanish. He looked at the blue eyes that were to never be his. He touched the hand that would never caress him again. A few little tears popped out of chocolate eyes. He stood up and started to leave. His heart started to hurt. All the guilt of hating someone and the time wasted started to sink in. His life flashed as he saw Alfred stand on Kiku's shores. The off handed compliments and the genuine feelings were all parts that Kiku just loved and drowned in. In some ways he knew that God was punishing him for thinking such terrible thoughts about England. He honestly should have just known that his place was to always be the "side kick" to America. Kiku looked at the puzzled American as Kiku ran to the courtroom. Alfred sighed and looked at his hands... Soon the recess was over and a guard came to get America.

Canada was there, with a large bruise.

"We are ready to begin." The judge straightened herself up. "Canada, with the last testimony please explain a few things. Like what really happened?"

"Um... yes... England... I've always been in love with you, but you never knew the truth. The truth is that America never loved you. He didn't propose to you. I dressed up as him and I was the one that proposed to you. He was sleeping over and I switched our clothes. Most of the time no one notices me, but they all notice America. So sometimes I would become America... I just saw how you were with America and I wanted to be him so I was. I was the one kissing you in the hallways. I was the guy who was the one who always loved you. I just hated America getting everything. When we were younger all you cared about was him. So sometimes when papa, I mean France, was away I used to switch Alfred's clothing with my own. While he slept I was the one who played with you. I know it was wrong but I've always loved you. America didn't know... When we went on a date to Disneyland I dressed up as him as well. I didn't expect to see him there though..." Canada started to fidget as he tried leaving again only to be stopped by a less than friendly guard.

"But the ring...," England reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Mathew smiled as he took off his necklace with the ring around it.

"I never forgot."

"But! America said how his own fiancé-,"

"England... You got drunk and actually kissed America. When he got home he told me, then I had to spill everything. So I guess that's the reason why he said that."

"So you framed America. Confess it," Kiku wanted this trial to be over. Then he could just stop everything.

"Nah. It doesn't matter. I mean I won't press charges. So let's just all go home," America put his hand up everyone as he said this. The judge was fine with it amazingly enough. She smiled as dismissed everything. The jurors and everyone were let go. America, Canada, England, and Japan all stood in a circle. The powers stared at each other.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Either of you. I lied to you England and I framed you Alfred. And Kiku, I know how much stress you went though because of this," said Canada as he awkwardly smiled. England slapped him as hard as he could. Canada was sent recoiling, but England grabbed his hand and kissed him. A long pause was inserted before Canada touched England's face and pulled him into the kiss. England undid the necklace and took the ring off of it. He put it on Canada's hand never missing a beat. Canada, using his free hand put his hand in England's pocket and took out his rind and placed it on his finer. The two of them held hands.

America and Kiku both knew that it was time for them to go. America sighed as he looked at the two love birds. Kiku called a taxi for the airport. America grabbed Kiku's hand.

"Why are you leaving?"

"The movie's off"

"Wha-!"

"Don't worry you'll get your part of the profit."

"Not that!" America pulled Kiku out of the Taxi and threw money at the taxi driver. He pulled Kiku by the hand and lead him to the metro destined for LA. Kiku started to cry.

"Why?"

"Just stop... Please stop... I have so many questions so it's only fair for the hero to go first."

"But of course.."

The metro started and soon leaving became impossible. They were the only ones in the boxcar.

"I'm sorry about England liking someone else. I mean... It must be hard on you..."

"That isn't the reason... I don't like England."

"Oh... my mistake then..."

America put his hands on his head and crouched down in the seat. Tears streamed.

"WHY AM I SO STUPID! I TRY TO BE SMART! HEROS ARE SMART NOT STUPID AND FAT!"

"Wah?! ALFRED! Please get a hold of yourself! You aren't thinking properly! You are smart! You are caring and honest. Everything you do you do for everyone else."

"I just... can't do anything right." America left the car with Kiku following him. Kiku didn't know anything about LA, other than that it was big. America called a taxi and flew into it.

"Stop running away! Let's talk!"

Kiku yelled for a Taxi. After getting in he looked to see that Alfred's taxi was gone.

"Excuse me sir, But do you know where that person might be?" Kiku knew it was a long shot, but just maybe...

"Him? I only see him once a year. He goes to the LA Convention Center for some expo where freaks like to dress up."

"Anime expo?" Kiku knew about that. America always sends him VIP cards and plane tickets to come, but Kiku's boss never let him go. His boss was against Anime.

"Yup, like I said freaks."

"Take me there!"

"Sure... But I think it's locked up. But hey okay!"

The taxi sped off as Kiku was reminded of Italy's driving. Soon they were there. A single Taxi car drove off before they arrived. Kiku left money on the seat as he ran out of the taxi. The doors on the South Hall were closed. Kiku found an open window and climbed through it. The hall was beautiful. But now wasn't the time. He knew that if he didn't find America soon, America would never speak of this event. The America tended to avoid or completely wipe out bad memories and this day was certain to be one of the worst, possibly. Kiku ran tried all the doors until he was out of breath. As he ran though a seemingly endless hallway he was met with stars on the ground. Sitting in the middle was America, on Polaris. Kiku slowly walked to the crying nation.

"FUCK! SHIT KIKU YOU SCARED ME!" Alfred's eyes grew as he saw the Japanese nation.

Kiku held his breath. He apologized to his ancestors as he leaned close to America.

"What wha?"

Kiku kissed America. Alfred leaned slowly down on the ground as Kiku continued the kiss. Kiku was on top of him. Alfred put his hand on Kiku's chest as he heard it beat. Kiku blushed as stopped the kiss. Without any of them saying anything, they both knew.

"I love you," Alfred said as he looked at Kiku. Kiku smiled as he inhaled a big breath.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ALRED SAN!" Kiku yelled at the top of his lungs. Near by passerbyers heard the noise and looked. Alfred stood up and ran to the escalator. He sat Kiku down as he sat down as well.

"Iloveyoualfred, Iloveyoualfred, Iloveyoualfred, Iloveyoualfred, Iloveyoualfred," Kiku said as he started to hug Alfred.

"I love you so much."

Part of Kiku wondered why America just realized this, but he knew that the American wasn't the best with his emotions. So he let him go for now.

"All this time, since I first saw you."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice bro-Kiku."

"It is fine, everything from now on will always be fine."

They kissed again.

The traffic outside honked and people yelled at each other, but where those two were the sounds of the city turned into music. When they were done the two of them walked down the stairs holding each other's hands. A girl guard smiled at the two as she locked up the door behind them. Later when night fell and she was still there. She took out her notebook and wrote this story down.

The End.

_Thank you to everyone who read this! I am so happy and thankful to all of you! I'm so sorry for my wait in an update. Many times I tried finishing this story, but they all just didn't feel right. This is perfect and thank you to all who were patient! 3 _

_I hope that you all find your true love! _

_There may be a side story epilogue if you guys want me to write one. But until then, thank you and good bye. _


End file.
